


Bringing the Twins Home

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris bring their newborn twins, Dawn and Don, home. Joe and Wally offer advice. Extremely fluffy!





	Bringing the Twins Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by nakeyaj729 on tumblr.

Usually, driving from the hospital to Iris and Barry's home only took 15 minutes. But, Joe drove with so much caution and such little speed, it took nearly an hour. Barry and Iris didn't mind. They were sitting in the back, next to their infant twins. It was nice to just sit and admire their children. When they finally arrived, Barry and Iris each took a carseat containing a sleeping baby and brought them into the house. 

"Welcome home." Iris whispered to Dawn and Don. 

Joe started tearing up. He played the tough guy all the time, but when it comes to his grandchildren, Joe turns to a pile of mush. Barry and Iris were also very emotional. There are no words to describe the wonder of meeting your child. Barry took Dawn out of her carseat and rocked her in his arms, smiling ear to ear. Iris sat down on the couch with Don. He grabbed hold of his mommy's pinky finger. The small, unconscious gesture of love brought Iris to tears. In that moment, the world seemed so peaceful. 

Joe decided to unpack the hospital bag so the new parents could soak up every minute they got with their babies.

"Thank you." Barry told Iris for the millionth time. He joined her and Don on the couch. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You've always made me happy. And, I tried my best to make you happy too. But now," Barry looked down at the beautiful girl, cradled in his arms and then to the equally beautiful boy holding onto Iris and drooling in his sleep. "Iris, you've given me the greatest thing I could've ever imagined. I get to be the father to your children. We're going to raise them together and watch them grow. I'm just so proud to be their dad." Barry chocked back tears. "I'll never be able to repay you for bringing our children into the world."

"Bear." Iris said with love. More happy tears ran down her face. The hand that wasn't being held by Don, caressed Barry's face.

"I'm still going to try." Barry laughed. 

A millisecond later, Wally sped into the room. "Hey, it's my niece and nephew!" Wally sat down next to the West-Allen family of four. "Hi there little guy." Wally cooed at Don. "And you," Wally looked at Dawn. "You're lucky you look more like your mom than your dad."

Barry nudged Wally with his leg, careful not to disturb Dawn's slumber. 

"I look at them and I feel like every bad thing in the universe just disappears." Iris wondered if Barry and Wally felt the same way.

"You say that now." Joe's voice called from the kitchen. He walked in, holding plates of lunch. "Just wait till it's 3 in the morning and their screaming at the top of their lungs."

"That's why I'm glad I'm just the cool uncle." Wally held up his hands. Everyone laughed. 

"I'm glad our kids get to have you as their uncle. You'll be great." Barry told Wally.

Joe wiped the tears from his eyes. "Some advice," he offered Barry and Iris. "Don't wear any clothes you really care about until they're like ten."

"Really dad?" Iris rolled her eyes, knowing the incident Joe was referring to that made him say that. "When are you going to get over that?"

"That was my favorite shirt!" Joe said, defensively.

Wally quickly slipped off his nice, new jacket and tossed it onto a chair far from the twins.

"I read on mommy blogs that we should sleep whenever the babies sleep." Iris told Barry.

"You know that you can come to me and Cecile for anything, right? Well, not diapers. I've changed enough diaper." Joe looked like he was having a war flashback and shuttered. 

Barry and Iris laughed.

"But the best advice I can give you," Joe was being serious now. "Ignore everyone's advice. No parent really knows what they're doing, and every kid is different. If you want to know something, ask questions. That unsolicited advice is all crap from parents who want to brag about how great they are. You do whatever you think is best for Dawn and Don."

"Are you guys sure about those names though?" Wally chimed in.

"Yeah." Iris said. She knew it was a little silly to have given her kids names that sounded the same, but they were the two names she and Barry liked best. "Donald Wallace, after Barry's grandpa and my grandpa.... and you of course, Wally." Iris added when she saw the hurt look on Wally's face. "Dawn Ann, because I've always loved the name Dawn. Ann because it's my middle name and it was the middle name of Barry's mom."

"I remember you saying that you wanted to name your future daughter, Dawn, back in elementary school." Barry smiled at the memory. He would never time travel again, but, if he could go back and tell his younger self that one day he'd be married to Iris and they'd be holding Dawn Allen and her twin brother, young Barry might faint. It would sound too good to be true.

Dawn stirred and Barry started lightly vibrating to calm her. Soon, Dawn was sound asleep once again.

"Wow!" Wally was impressed.

"How did you know that would work?" Iris asked.

Barry shrugged. "Just instinct, I guess."

Iris began crying hysterically. 

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"You're already such a good dad!" Iris croaked through her tears. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I want to blame the postpartum hormones but I think the truth is I'm just a shmoopy mess."

"It's ok." Barry reassured her.

"These kids are so damn cute, they could bring anyone to tears." Joe reasoned.


End file.
